


Scene To Capture

by anysin



Series: Kinktober 2017 [12]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Monster Bill Cipher, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Triangle Bill Cipher, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: “Draw us like one of your French girls, Fordsy.” Bill, Stans and mind games. For Kinktober 2017.





	Scene To Capture

“Draw us like one of your French girls, Fordsy.”

They are in Bill’s penthouse suite, all three of them. Bill is in his red, monstrous form, just in smaller scale, pinning Stan’s hands down on the floor from his wrists with one hand while using the other to lift Stan’s legs up on his sides. His mouths are open, black tongues lolling out; Stan flinches when one comes close to him, but doesn’t pull away when it strokes over his face, from the tip of his jaw to his hairline. Bill presses its tip against Stan’s mouth and nostrils anyway, keeping him from breathing until Stan starts struggling, which is when Bill releases him with a laugh.

“Bastard,” Stan spits.

“That’s not factually incorrect,” Bill says in reply. He strokes Stan’s hair with one of his large, golden hands; the tenderness is almost convincing. “I don’t hear you drawing,” Bill says to Ford, the eye on his side that’s facing Ford narrowing as it focuses on him.

Ford, who has been sitting on the human skin couch, starts saying: “I don’t even have a-”

A sketchpad drops into his lap, followed by charcoal that materializes between his fingers. He jumps when he feels something slide up against his clothed leg, frowning when he realizes that it’s the tongue of the couch. He considers moving away, but knowing Bill probably won’t allow that, he stays still, flipping the pad open.

“That’s a good boy,” Bill says, and Ford can’t stop a tremor from rumbling inside him at those words. “Now, I want you to focus on your brother. Watch how his face changes.”

Securing his hold on Stan’s wrists, Bill grasps Stan’s waist with another pair of hands, moving his lower mouth close to his crotch. He drags his tongue upwards, brushing along Stan’s taint to his balls, then to his cock; he repeats the motion, time after time, each stroke lasting longer and spreading wider than the last. Stan, always sensitive, turns pink in matter of seconds and is soon reddening; his chest starts heaving, his nipples tightening into tiny buds as he starts to stiffen. Bill lifts Stan’s hips slightly up from the floor, taking an opportunity to squeeze his ass. Stan starts when Bill’s fingers dig against his flesh, crying out in surprise when Bill slips a finger between his ass cheeks, poking at his hole.

“There he goes.” As Bill’s tongue laps wetly against the underside of Stan’s cock, Stan moans out loud, trembling all over as pre-come forms on the tip, only to disappear into the thick coat of saliva left by Bill. It’s at this point when Ford becomes aware of his own arousal, weighing heavily between his thighs.

“He’s losing it,” Bill says, the eye facing Ford flowing wide open. “Now draw!”

Ford obeys. He sketches down the lines of Stan’s head and face, taking care to capture Stan’s shadowed eyes and the height of his cheekbones, his powerful jaw. He can’t get Stan’s mouth right, make it the right kind of soft as it falls open in a moan, as it gapes in pleasure. He crosses and uncrosses his legs, desperately trying to find a position where he isn’t aware of his own cock straining against his pants.

“Oh my self, you are pathetic.”

Ford’s guts knot over Bill’s tone, and he looks up from the paper. Both Bill and Stan are staring at him, Bill intensely while Stan looks tired and confused, his cock still standing thick between his thighs even though Bill has stopped licking him. Which Ford wasn’t aware of happening. Why did Bill stop?

“Fordsy, you idiot! Who do you think you’re fooling with that coy act?” Ford yelps when Bill extends a hand out, grabbing him from the ankle and pulling him off the couch, forcing his legs open. “Look at your brother, Stanley! Look how much watching us fuck turns him on!”

“What is your point?” Ford asks, his face burning hot, but not as hot as he feels in his groin. He glances down at it, only to end up staring at his own bulge, its obscene shape and size; by pure chance he catches Stan staring at it too, whose face turns even deeper shade of red when he realizes he’s been noticed.

“What I mean is that I’m about to do both of you a favor.” Bill grabs Stan and pulls him up from the floor, yanking him close to his own form while turning him to face Ford, holding his legs open from his knees. Stan struggles against the position for a moment, but Bill has a tight grip on him, one pair of arms wrapping around his waist while other holds onto his wrists. Bill speaks up again, still glaring at Ford: “Look, I made him all ready for you. Take what you want.”

Stan’s eyes go wide at Bill’s words, glancing up at him as if to check he heard right; when Bill says nothing, Stan turns towards Ford, shaking his head slowly.

“Ford, don’t.”

“Ford, do.” One hand from around Stan’s torso lifts up to tease his still hard nipples while the other slides down to his pubic hair, pinching the sensitive skin beneath. “If you don’t, I may have to pay a visit to the certain other pair of Pines. Do we want to go and see the kids, boys?”

“No!” They both say it, but it’s Stan whose voice rings out stronger, who goes slack in Bill’s grip and turns to look at Ford with defeat in his eyes. “Please just do it, Ford. Let’s not get kids involved.”

The choice is clear now, but Ford still hesitates for a while before finally crawling up to Bill and Stan, kneeling between Stan’s spread legs. His cock softened a bit when Bill brought the kids up, but just being close to Stan is enough to tend it back to life, make him ache. Ford unzips himself and pushes his briefs down, letting his cock rise against Stan’s exposed underside. Stan shivers, gnawing on his lip as Ford’s hands join Bill’s on the backs of his knees.

“Remember to scream, Stan,” Bill whispers, licking Stan’s cheek as Ford starts to enter Stan, his tongue flicking over to touch Ford as well.

Stan is nervous and tense, making it hard for Ford to push inside despite Bill’s thorough preparation, so Ford tries to comfort Stan, stroking his other cheek and the line of his jaw as he babbles about how it’s going to be all right, they’re going to make through this. Stan’s face remains quietly shocked, but he does start to relax, his eyes closing as he unclenches and lets Ford slide inside him.

“Look at you two, pretending this isn’t exactly what you’ve both wanted for years and years,” Bill comments, pushing a hand between their legs to cup both of their balls, rolling them in his palm and feeling their tender flesh with his fingers. It makes them both squirm, and therefore press against each other, Stan’s stomach curving gently against Ford’s flat one. Ford can’t help but feel joyful about the fact Stan says nothing to deny Bill’s claim, and this makes him wrap his arms around his brother. Holding Stan close, he starts to thrust, pressing his face into the crook of Stan’s neck.

Stan holds out for a while, trying to be unaffected by everything that’s happening around him, but eventually he starts meeting Ford’s thrusts, his still hard cock rubbing against Ford’s stomach. Bill lets go of Stan’s legs, reaching between their bodies to take Stan’s cock between two of his large fingers, stroking it with a loose hold. Stan wraps one leg around Ford, curls it tight around his hips.

“Ford,” Stan whispers, sounding so lost; that makes Ford squeeze him tighter, his hips move faster as he slams into his brother, as if that will somehow help Stan to stay grounded to their strange reality. Stan holds onto him like it does, leaning his head against Ford’s as he continues to meet his every thrust.

Stan comes first, spilling himself against Bill’s fingers, who is quick to wipe them clean on their skin. Ford keeps going, pressing his mouth tight against Stan’s neck, where the pulse is, feeling it with his tongue and lips. It quickens against his mouth when he comes inside Stan, settling down only when Ford falls slack against him.

When Stan starts shaking against him, Ford’s first reaction is confusion - is his brother crying? - before he realizes that it’s not Stan who is shaking, but Bill, who is laughing in an unusually quiet voice. It makes hairs stand on the back of Ford’s neck, and when he glances at Stan he can see that Stan is nervous too; quiet Bill is a dangerous Bill.

“Even now you two just wont-!” Stan jumps when Bill slides a tongue between his legs, pushing it forward until it’s touching Ford’s groin as well, licking the remnants of their releases away. Bill draws his tongue slowly back inside his mouth, making sure both Ford and Stan are dripping with his saliva.

“Hmph. Maybe one day.” Bill reaches out for Ford’s sketchpad that lies forgotten on the floor. “Now, Fordsy, let’s see if you got anything done.”


End file.
